Try to survive Eragon!
by schnoodle4
Summary: Im new at writing stories no flames please. In this story eragon is basically an idiot. He lives with his cousin Roran and finds a dragon egg! Im still trying to figure out about this so as I said no flames please. Read and review please.
1. Wake Up!

Try to survive Eragon!

Notes

-In this story Eragon is a complete idiot (No offense to Eragon Lovers)

- I wrote this cause I'm bored No flames please!

-I like chocolate milk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.Wake up!

As Eragon laid asleep on his half eaten, maggot infested bed... at around noon his chewed up my little pony alarm clock started playing "I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves" song. How he got that on his Alarmclock the world will never know. I believe he threatened it with the same song. He sprung up and yelled "Good morning starshine the earth says hello!" He walks into the kitchen and repeats it to everyone around . Unfortunatly there was noone there so he went to the village of Carvahall to say it again. As soon as he said that, Horst murmured "Shut up Eragon we hear this every Tuesday morning and it actually gets annoying." Him being so stupid he just stood there for a minute then said "Fudge is made of pudding and dirt!" Noone really cared they get use to this crap.

He then went back home and ate some Frosted flakes as he sang "Frosted flakes are more than good they're great!" He never ate Lucky Charms because of his fear of leprachauns, but he did like the marshmallow rainbows cause they are prettyful. He finally found Roran hiding under the table. Eragon yelled "What are you doin under there it likes your hiding me or something!" Then forgetting what he was doing he then said "I like eggies. Do you like eggies Roran cause I sure do!"


	2. finishing last chapter my bad!

Try to survive Eragon!

Notes

-In this story Eragon is a complete idiot (No offense to Eragon Lovers)

- I wrote this cause I'm bored No flames please!

-I like chocolate milk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.Wake up!

As Eragon laid asleep on his half eaten, maggot infested bed... at around noon his chewed up my little pony alarm clock started playing "I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves" song. How he got that on his Alarmclock the world will never know. I believe he threatened it with the same song. He sprung up and yelled "Good morning starshine the earth says hello!" He walks into the kitchen and repeats it to everyone around . Unfortunatly there was noone there so he went to the village of Carvahall to say it again. As soon as he said that, Horst murmured "Shut up Eragon we hear this every Tuesday morning and it actually gets annoying." Him being so stupid he just stood there for a minute then said "Fudge is made of pudding and dirt!" Noone really cared they get use to this crap.

He then went back home and ate some Frosted flakes as he sang "Frosted flakes are more than good they're great!" He never ate Lucky Charms because of his fear of leprachauns, but he did like the marshmallow rainbows cause they are prettyful. He finally found Roran hiding under the table. Eragon yelled "What are you doin under there it likes your hiding me or something!" Then forgetting what he was doing he then said "I like eggies. Do you like eggies Roran cause I sure do!" Trying to get rid of the dimwit he said "No Eragon I hate eggs!" Looking very confused Eragon said "really? You have egg yolk all in your room." Roran obviously getting mad replied " Cause you put them there ya idiot!" Eragons brain pandered this for a not so brief moment. Then finally said "I did... Oh Yeah! I had to Roran or else th mushroom people will come and turn us into bunnies!"

Roran not wanting this conversation to be any longer than it could be, left. The first thing that was on his smaller-than-a-pea brain was 'my shoes look small'. All morning he sat there staring at his seemingly small shoes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its so short I had to write quick or else the mushroom people would come! I'll make the next chapter longer even if... Ooooh so shiny.


End file.
